Zona
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Al final, lo hiciste... – la voz grave del más alto le dio escalofríos al resonar en cada fibra de su ser – Entraste en la Zona... [Midotaka] [In the "Himuro forever alone out of the Zone" Team] [yaoi poco explícito]


Y por último, un fic en español, que me da la impresión de que últimamente sólo escribo en inglés! Tengo que ponerme al día con la subida de fics midotaka que se me acumulan en papel y nunca acabo de pasar al ordenador ;A;

También tengo pendiente los fics que aparecen en la encuesta de mi perfil. Si aún no has votado, sigue abierta así que a por ella! Escribiré antes aquellos fics que tengan más votos, así que espero que os gusten los resúmenes que hay de ellos en mi perfil, tanto en inglés como en español~

**Disclaimer: No poseo Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

\- Salta... ¡Salta, Takao!

Es una de esas cosas que parecen imposibles hasta que suceden, lo de ver las cosas a cámara lenta. Kazunari no acertaba a explicárselo del todo. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan desesperados? ¿En serio Shin-chan no podría hacer ese tiro? ¿De verdad le acababa de hacer un pase? Saltó, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, colocándose en posición de tiro con facilidad. La ocnocía a la perfección. Llevaba tres años jugando al baloncesto con Shin-chan, ¿cómo podría no saberlo? Estaba muy lejos, pero la súplica latente en la voz del peliverde no le dejaba más opción. Chasqueó la lengua, divertido, a la vez que lanzaba el balón con un repentino giro de muñeca. Sus pies tocaron el suelo mientras la esfera se elevaba en el aire más de lo que él había esperado en un principio. Huh. Eso había sido fácil. Se giró hacia Shin-chan.

\- Oi... ¿cómo es que a pesar de ser yo el capitán siempre acabas formando tu propia estrategia? - le regaño, divertido. La mirada que se encontró le descolocó. La conocía, por supuesto, pero nunca la había visto en medio de un partido. Mirada oscurecida, rostro enrojecido, labios entreabiertos. Respiración agitada y cabello desordenado... Un escalofrío le recorrió, y trastabilló hacia un lado al tiempo que la pelota entraba por el aro y sonaba el pitido que indicaba el final del partido, y al tiempo que las cosas volvían a su velocidad natural. Se encontró de pronto alzado en vilo por el peliverde - ¡¿Shin-chan?! - le dio una vuelta en el aire –

\- Al final, lo hiciste... – la voz grave del más alto le dio escalofríos al resonar en cada fibra de su ser – Entraste en _la Zona..._

\- ¿Eh? - parpadeó, aferrándose al cuello de su novio, atónito - ¿Yo hice eso? N-no sentí nada especial... - fue devuelto al suelo -

\- Puedes ver las grabaciones luego. Tenemos que alinearnos. Vamos, Takao.

El aludido se ruborizó, tartamudeó un asentimiento, y trató de apartar de su mente la imagen de Midorima con los párpados entornados, su rostro apenas algunos centímetros alejado del suyo. Se dejó arrastrar por los abrazos y halagos de sus kouhais y se alineó para dar la man al capitán del equipo contrario. Unos ojos azul pálido le sonrieron.

\- Enhorabuena, Takao-kun.

\- K-kuroko... – el fantasma le estrechó la mano –

\- Sabía que lo conseguirías.

\- T-te refieres... – esa enigmática sonrisita se acentuó –

\- Enhorabuena por haber ganado la Winter-Cup en este último año.

\- Ah, claro...

Aún llegó a tiempo de evitar un desastre entre Kagami y Midorima, de encaminar a los de primero y segundo hacia los vestuarios, siguiénoles tras saludar brevemente al resto de los extraños amigos de su novio. Todos le felicitaron, excepto el rarito emo del Yosen, cuyo nombre Takao siempre olvidaba... Él en secreto le llamaba Mr. Perfecto, únicamente porque a Shin-chan le causaba risa. Parecía especialmente desilusionado, y casi ni le vio cuando Takao se acercó a saludar, pero no se explicaba por qué...

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad después de eso. El resto de integrantes del equipo propusieron ir a celebrarlo, y ellos dos alegaron que tenían que preparar exámenes al día siguiente como excusa para irse por su lado. Una vez se habían calmado las cosas, había algo que molestaba a Takao...

\- Oye, ¡Shin-chan! – el más alto se giró al oírle –

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Qué pasó al final?

\- ¿Al final?

\- Ya sabes, cuando me hiciste ese último pase...

\- Te lo dije, ¿no? Entraste en la zona. Hiciste un tiro perfecto.

\- No. no necesito zonas raras para eso – se quejó – Puedo hacer ese tipo de tiros el ochenta o el noventa por ciento de las veces.

\- Aún así... – el as le dirigió una mirada divertida – Aunque me lo preguntes... estoy seguro de que entraste en la zona. No sabría explicarlo... nunca te había visto hacer un tiro tan...

\- Lo único que he hecho ha sido imitar tus tiros – entrecerró los ojos – Te he visto en la zona. Esto no fue ni de lejos tan emocionante.

\- … tan rápido – concluyó el otro –

\- ¿Huh?

\- Te lo dije... estuviste muy poco tiempo, pero conseguiste hacer un tipo que, normalmente, llevaría mucho más tiempo que preparar. Era como si lo hubieras hecho a cámara rápida – Takao se estremeció –

\- En... ¿en serio? – Midorima asintió –

\- Podrás verlo en vídeo el lunes, el entrenador lo grabó.

\- ¿No es más fácil verlo en la retransmisión en la tele ahora...?

Se quedó helado en su sitio con la mirada que le dirigió el as, antes de seguir andando, con la sensación de que cada célula de su cuerpo había estallado en llamas. Alcanzó a su novio y le tomó de la mano, con una sonrisa cómplice. Por supuesto que no verían la televisión. Esa noche no iban a tener tiempo para esas cosas...

* * *

Me ha salido un final un poco abrupto, pero sigo pensando que son muy cuquis...

Espero que os haya gustado!

Un beso

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
